


Soon You Will Know

by theboykiing



Series: Sastiel Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Castiel as God (Supernatural), First Meetings, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboykiing/pseuds/theboykiing
Summary: Castiel, acting as the new God, decides to drop in on the famed Boy King
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Godstiel/The Boy King
Series: Sastiel Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041246
Kudos: 49





	Soon You Will Know

Castiel stepped into the library. His gaze swept over the dramatic but well lit room before he caught sight of the man sitting at the far end of the table. He was peering at a massive book, seemingly ignorant of the new presence. Castiel knew better to believe his entrance had gone unnoticed. 

“So who are you supposed to be?” the famed Boy King asked as he glanced up at Cas. 

His eyes were demonic black. 

“God,”

The Boy King huffed, the black receding to show off kaleidoscope sunflower eyes. He was a striking man, strong face, pointed nose, shaggy brown hair, and a crown of thorns. 

“God,” he repeated, one eyebrow arched.

“The old God abandoned us, so I took his place,”

The Boy King smiled, barely a quirk of the lips but Castiel still saw hints of his dimples. 

“So you decided to drop by my domain unannounced?”

“My other methods of getting your attention weren’t working,”

The Boy King glanced at the book in front of him. 

“You’re referring to the slaughtering of some of my crossroads demons,”

“The deals they were making-“

“I should thank you for doing my dirty work for me,”

Castiel realized then that his visit hadn’t come as a surprise, the Boy King had been expecting him.

“You were expecting me,”

“Yes,” the Boy King said with a smile, dimples showing prominently. 

He should have realized it sooner. It had been far too easy to get to the Boy King. His descent to Hell should have been full of demons- not even run-of-the-mill demons, but Knights of Hell- bent on protecting their King from the new God.  _ Especially  _ after Cas had just gone on a demonic killing spree.

“Did you really think I would be so easy to get to?”

Castiel didn’t respond to that. He had started this mission off so sure of himself, and now he was feeling wrong footed and vaguely confused.

“You let me kill your demons,”

“They refused to follow my reformation laws on crossroad deals. What happened to them was no less than they deserved,”

Cas raised his chin slightly. The Boy King certainly lived up to his curious reputation. Before his ascent to the throne of Hell he had been a hunter by the name of Sam Winchester. He had been one of Azazel’s special children, thrown into the arena in Cold Oak with the other children and came out bloody and victorious. From there he had been trained to do one thing and one thing only, rule Hell.

Castiel’s ascent to power went differently. He hadn’t been created special. He had been a run of the mill angel who had gotten fed up with God’s silence so he decided to do something about it. He had ingested the souls of Purgatory and made himself the new God. Any angel that tried to stop him had been dealt with severely, unlike the old God, Castiel didn’t allow his opposition to go unchecked.

“So what brings God to my domain?”

“I wanted to see if you lived up to your reputation,”

The Boy King grinned again.

“Do I?”

“Letting someone else take care of your crossroads problem doesn’t strike me as ruthless,”

The Boy King arched an eyebrow, his smile never fading.

“Then I’ll show you,”

It sounded like a threat  _ and _ a promise.

Castiel placed his hands on the table in front of him and leaned forward, blue eyes locking on sunflower.

“Will you,  _ boy _ , how?”

**Author's Note:**

> i love the "will you, boy, how?" line so fucking much it lives in my mind rent free 25/7


End file.
